


[秦沐] 礼尚往来

by AeroX



Series: 琥珀和乌龙 [4]
Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroX/pseuds/AeroX
Summary: 依然是琥珀与乌龙系列的ABO世界观，本文ABO世界观下的生理知识设定来源于《蜜蜂，鸟和蝙蝠》，暨A、O均有易感期两个人都是艺人，老韩为了平衡体内激素需要时不时在非易感期跟大田来一发，但两人不是恋人关系，大田单箭头非HE





	[秦沐] 礼尚往来

这是韩沐伯认识秦奋的第五年，之前签约的组合早已名存实亡，几个人各有各的发展路线，公司甚至懒得敷衍粉丝办一场全员的周年巡演。  
但偏偏就有不知道怎么想的品牌爸爸，重金点名要两个人一起拍摄推广视频，一头雾水地分别从片场和录音棚汇合在指定地点，看到导演身后那个挂着实习生工牌穿着一身名牌却满脸通红还有些莫名眼熟的小姑娘，韩沐伯心里叹了口气。  
便是不懂为什么还有这么长情的cp粉。  
拍摄的过程还算顺利，大半天的时间连带硬照、视频和拍摄花絮都完成了采集，谢过现场的工作人员，给脸红到快要熟掉的小姑娘签了一份双人合照，助理发来消息说车已经等在停车场。

秦奋上了车问助理要了眼罩耳塞就开始睡觉，不过动来动去看样子睡得并不安稳，韩沐伯的助理压低声音跟他说剧组那边临时接到了消防检查，原定明天中午的戏要挪到周末拍摄。  
韩沐伯点了点头然后从包里取出保温杯和药盒，从最末格拎了颗药丸顺水喝下，手指在车窗键上点了两下终究没摁下去。

车子一路开到小区地下停车场，车还没停稳秦奋就掀了眼罩，看来一路都没睡，助理看他满脸倦容，本想再叮嘱几句，伸手摸上额头发现温度不低，如临大敌。  
“没关系，刚才影棚空调太足，昨天飞机延误，回去睡一觉就好。”秦奋说着比了比手臂上饱满的肌肉，不看脸真的还算元气。  
助理虽然不太放心，但秦奋这几年赶行程休息不好偶尔确实会犯这个毛病，放假睡上一天半天就能恢复也是真的，发到一半的行程安排点了撤回，“明天上午的私教课我先帮你推了。”  
秦奋告别助理下车，韩沐伯已经走到电梯口，跑了几步，不舒服的程度更重，韩沐伯倒是没多在意的样子，“去你家还是我家？”

秦奋家的卧室还是一副中学生装潢，颜色浮夸的漫画主题床品，床头摆着手办和没收起来的游戏机，不过中学生的床头柜抽屉里大概不会放安全套和润滑剂。  
韩沐伯仰面迎接来自房间主人的亲吻，衬衫扣子被解了一半，高热的手掌从衬衫下摆探进去，一路向上摸到胸口。  
Alpha的易感期不算规律，表征倒是明显，只不过他俩的助理连带司机都是beta所以没人发现异样，何况琥珀的味道也实在浓郁不到什么地方去。  
脑子里想着事情，吻自然接的三心二意，秦奋也没多强求，唇舌一路向下，略过容易留下痕迹的脖子乃至锁骨直接来到胸口。  
这人最近不知什么毛病，简直重回口唇期一样，韩沐伯推了推对方尺寸偏大的头，毫无效果，只能听之任之。  
易感期来临的只有秦奋一人，目前程度的前戏还不足以调动omega的情欲。  
被舔吻噬咬的乳首丝丝缕缕的疼，“差不多得了，明天没法穿衬衫了，”韩沐伯半真半假地抱怨。  
“那就别穿。”秦奋说着撑起身子审视自己的成果，还算满意，最后轻轻拧了一下，听到韩沐伯“嘶”了一声，抬手解开omega的裤子，连带内裤一起脱掉。  
带有助兴成分的润滑剂一股脑地被推进后穴，体内冰凉的异物入侵，让韩沐伯条件反射地抬脚去踹秦奋的肩膀，被捉住脚踝一路向上舔。韩沐伯徒劳地挣扎，秦奋的手劲加大，浅色的皮肤上淡淡沁出一圈红色的痕迹。  
韩沐伯的大腿内侧几乎碰不得的敏感，秦奋拿舌头划出一条湿淋淋的痕迹，再沿着痕迹一点一点反着向下咬回去，身下的omega为了新戏瘦的厉害，全身最后那点儿肉全集合在这，无意识地抖，想并也并不拢，阴茎倒是诚实地硬了起来。  
秦奋一手扳着韩沐伯的腿，另一手继续在后穴扩张，润滑剂里的添加物逐渐起效，后穴从紧绷到软热，贪婪地紧裹着他的手指，房间里慢慢漾起乌龙茶的香气。  
韩沐伯的手还陷在他的头发里，欲望被调动起来，却不敢抚慰自己的性器，易感期的alpha体力惊人且蛮不讲理，只能难耐地抬起腰，将对方的手指吞的更深。  
无声的示弱终于取悦了对方，伴着令人羞耻的水声，秦奋终于抽出了在omega后穴抠挖作乱的手指，把混合着体液的润滑剂抹在被蹂躏过的挺立的乳首，拉着韩沐伯的手摸上自己的阴茎。  
硬热的性器抵在翕张的后穴入口，韩沐伯的手背几乎可以碰到不住收缩的软肉，被手指环住的熟悉性器跃跃欲试，等待开始行动的通关密语。  
“进来……”对方捉住omega的双手扣在头顶，性器齐根没入，填满了后穴。  
韩沐伯的腿环着他的腰，足跟随着撞击的动作一下一下磕在他的后腰，情欲冲脑的alpha胡乱地亲吻着身下人的指尖睫毛和嘴唇，把断断续续的呻吟和抗议吞进喉咙。  
秦奋第一次成结来得很快，他托着韩沐伯的臀肉调整了冲刺的角度，每一下都擦过omega的敏感点，omega尖叫着射精，指甲在他的后背慌乱地划出红痕，无力地长腿再也支撑不住垂了下来，无视对方的不应期，继续进攻，直到抵在生殖腔口射精。  
性器结合的地方，体液被挤擦成泡沫，被操出二次高潮的韩沐伯还在抖，因为一边哭一边喘呛到了气，可怜兮兮地咳。  
被omega无意识的示弱取悦，秦奋拢着他的腰把他抱进怀里，拍着他汗湿的背安慰他，亲吻轻轻落在耳后和侧颈。  
刚刚射出来的精液黏糊糊地粘在肚子上，又因为拥抱的缘故糊在秦奋的小腹，湿冷粘腻的触感并不舒服，于是两个人相拥着躺进温暖的被子里，下身因为成结的缘故非常不体面地交缠在一起。  
韩沐伯的眼圈发红，睫毛上还挂着生理性的泪水，秦奋想用手去帮他擦，被后者嫌弃地扭过头，只能退而求其次，吻去刚刚委屈强求的罪证，舌尖划过不住颤抖的睫毛，像是捕捉不住的真心。

Alpha终于完成第一轮射精，软掉的性器滑出omega的甬道，存不住的液体一股脑地滑出来，湿淋淋地覆在皮肤上，源源不断地往下淌，韩沐伯有些难以忍受地扭动双腿，想拿秦奋的被子擦掉，被对方察觉到了意图，膝盖顶上酸软的入口，恶趣味地碾过被撑得过开好不容易可以松缓的环状肌。  
日常拿alpha当平衡荷尔蒙跟激素的按摩棒用，被易感期的对方当做飞机杯也算是礼尚往来。  
索性明天没有行程安排，omega放松身体，闭上了眼睛。

FIN


End file.
